Do you really hate me? (TomTord fanfic)
by Diimondia
Summary: Everyone thinks that Tom and Tord are enemies, and that's true. Well... that's what they think. (Rated T for gay content)
1. Chapter 1: Movie Night

**_Movie Night_**

 ** _(Edd's P.O.V.)_**

"WHOOP WHOOP! Movie night!" Matt sang. "YEAH!! Okay, so which movie should we watch, Todd? I'm letting YOU pick!"

"Tord-" Tord said before I interrupted him.

"Umm, can you let someone _else_ pick what we're gonna watch? Tord usually picks something that gives everyone nightmares for weeks. Possibly _months_." I stated.

"Since when did I choose a movie that gave everyone nightmares for _that_ long, Edd?" Tord asked me.

"A lot of times." I said, rolling my eyes.

 ** _Flashback..._**

 _"Alright, so we're gonna each take a sticky note and write our names on it. Then we're gonna put the sticky notes into this hat!" Matt_ _said. "Whoever's sticky note gets taken out of the hat will choose the movie!"_

 _"Alright." Tom muttered_ _as he put his name on a sticky note._

 _After everyone wrote their named on sticky notes, they put the sticky notes into the hat. Now there was four sticky notes in the hat. Soon afterwards a nane was pulled out of the hat._

 _"Hmm..." Matt hummed as he looked at the sloppy handwriting. "Who's name is this?" The ginger-haired man showed the others the sticky note with the sloppy handwriting._

 _Edd took the sticky note, but then said, "My handwriting isn't this sloppy." He passed it to Tom. "I can't even read this." Tom complained as he gave it to Tord. "Oh, it's mine!" Tord said. He was the only one who could read his own handwriting._

 _"Okay, so Todd gets to pick the movie!" Matt stated._

 _"Jeez, you have the handwriting of a two-year-old." Tom muttered._

 _"Tord." Tord corrected. Then he looked over at Tom. "Oh, and by the way, I heard that." He said, glaring at Tom. "Well, it's true-" Tom began before Tord pulled out a pistol._

 _"Hey, hey, let's be nice now!" Matt suggested. "Fine." Tord said, rolling his eyes and putting the gun down. "How about IT?" "IT, it is!" Matt sang. So he pulled out a disk that said, "IT". "You mean this?" Matt asked. Tord nodded._

 _"Oh, lord." Edd muttered._

 ** _Timeskip..._**

 _"I think I like this movie-AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Tom said before screaming at the top of his lungs. "HOLY SATAN OF CHRIST!!!" Edd shouted. "D-did he j-just..." Matt stuttered. "...b-bite his arm off?" "Yep." Tord said._

 ** _After the movie_**

 _"Well that's gonna give me nightmares." Matt muttered. "Agreed." Edd said. Tom was just crying from how scary it was. Tord was traumatized._ _Nobody got much sleep that night, and they all had nightmares for two and a half weeks._

 ** _End of flashback..._**

"Even _you_ had nightmares after that, Tord. Admit it." I stated. "Pfft, that wasn't scary at all!" Tord lied. "Tom was crying at the end because of how scary it was!" I argued.

"Well, then Tim gets to pick the movie!" Matt said.

"Tom." Tom corrected. "Can we watch the My Little Pony Movie?"

"Erm... we don't have that." Matt shrugged.

"Frick." Tom muttered.

"Can we watch something like Ninjago?" I suggested. Matt replied with, "Yeah, we can watch that."

"YAY!" I shouted.

Tom just moaned. Tord was entirely unamused from how we didn't watch what _he_ wanted. And we can watch what I want-

"Oh wait, we don't have that, either."

Nevermind.

 ** _A/N: I hope you like my fanfic so far! Also, I just wanted to start this off with the four boys having a "Movie Night", so yeah. I felt like this would be a good way to start this._**


	2. Chapter 2: Oh it was just a nightmare

**_Oh... it was just a nightmare..._**

 ** _(Tord's P.O.V.)_**

Well, it's just my luck that Mr. "Ooh, look at me, imma c o l a addict" had to spoil the chance that we could watch Chuckie. Yay. So much joy. "Really, Edd?" I asked the cola man.

"Well, it would prevent us from having nightmares-" Edd would have finished saying if...

"SHHHHHH!" Tom shushed at the two of us. "I'm trying to watch the movie!"

"Wait, Matt already-"

"Yep." Matt interrupted me. "It's Chuckie." I'm kinda upset I didn't get to pick it, but I'm glad Matt picked what I was gonna pick. I never realised Matt liked horror movies, too.

I honestly didn't mind.

 ** _Timeskip (after the movie)..._**

"Dude. Why did you have to pick a horror movie?" Edd questioned to Matt. "Because I like horror movies." Matt replied.

"Well, you didn't have to pick something _that_ scary, did you?" Edd asked.

I eventually heard sniffling. I just stopped listening to their conversation and looked over to my right. In the corner, there was a crying Tom.

I wonder what he was crying about. Maybe it was from the horror movie? Edd said that when we watched IT, Tom cried at the end because it was so terrifying. I mean, he was right about the fact that e _veryone_ was afraid. Even I was scared at the end, myself. Hate to admit it, though.

But what if Tom was crying about something else? Like something that happened in his life? Did his mother die? Did his family leave him? Why is Tom crying?

My curiosity got the best of me, and I eventually walk to Tom. I could definitley tell he was crying.

"Tom?" I whispered. "You... okay?" He didn't answer. He just kept crying. "Tom, are you alright?" I whispered again. "I-I'm... f-f-fine..." Tom whispered. "What's wrong?" I asked him. "N-nothing..." He said.

I stayed silent for a moment.

"You sure?" I asked. He nodded. I know he wasn't fine, so I just sat next to him and hugged him. "Tord, I said I'm said." Tom muttered. I just kept hugging him. "Tord..." Tom sighed. He just hugged me back. We were just hugging each other now.

"N'awww!" Edd cooed. "You guys are so cute together! Wait... why did I say that?"

"I don't know, but you're right." Matt said.

Tom started insanely blushing, while I just sat there like...

 _What makes them think that we're **cute**_ _together?_

 ** _That night..._**

 ** _(Tom's P.O.V.)_**

"No..." I muttered in my sleep. "Lemme ride the unicorn. It's my turn now-" Then I suddenly woke up when I heard a loud scream. _Was that Tord?_ I thought. I got out of bed and went to check on Tord.

"What the heck was that?" Matt yelled from across the house. His and Edds' rooms were on one side of the house, while Tord's room and my room were on the other.

"I don't know!" I yelled back. "I was in the middle of dreaming of riding a pink fluffy unicorn when I heard a scream."

"AAAAAAAAH! Somebody! Help! Anybody! Edd! Tom! Matt! SOMEBODY!!! HELP MEEEEEEEEE!!!"

I could only assume that was Tord. I ran to Tord's room, and there he was. Screaming. Crying. Begging for help and mercy. But it was only a dream. I walked to him.

"Tord..." I said. It seems he couldn't hear me while I was trying to talk over him SCREAMING at the top if his lungs. "TORD!!!" I yelled.

"I DON'T WANNA DIEEEEE!!! CHUCKIE, PLEASE DON'T KILL MEEEEE!!! AAAAAAAH!" Tord kept screaming. "PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON ME!!!"

I walked towards him. "Tord, it's fine. Wake up." I whispered. Surprisingly, it worked. Moral of the day... or... night? Moral of the night is: Whispering could get a person to SHUT UP and stop screaming. Welp, that wasn't a good moral.

Tord looked up at me with tears in his eyes. I could tell he was terrified.

"Tord... it was just a nightmare." I whispered. "Oh..." He muttered. "It was just a nightmare..." I hugged Tord, hoping it would make him not as afraid. He hugged me back. Now we were hugging each other. **_Again_**

But Tord buried his face into my chest and started crying. I knew I needed to comfort him. So I did. I just wrapped him in my arms while he cried. "It's gonna be okay." I whispered. "I promise."

"Oh... k-kay." Tord whimpered.

 ** _TIMESKIP XD_** **_(the next day)_**

 ** _(Matt's P.O.V.)_**

"I'm bored." Edd muttered.

"So am I." I replied.

So we just sat there in science. Then we looked over at Tord. "Hey, Tord," I said. "Are you bored?"

"Meh." Tord muttered.

So we all sat in silence. Then there was a shrieking Tom sliding on a banana peel, who ran into Tord. I wonder how the banana peel got there. I don't know what Edd was fangirling about.

It was just Tom bumping into Tord while slipping on a banana peel. And now Tom was on top of Tord- OH MY LORD, OKAY, NOW I SEE WHY HE'S FANGIRLING!


	3. Edd's reasons for shipping TomTord

**_(Edd's P.O.V.)_**

I actually think Tom and Tord like each other, but hid each their feelings for each other. Matt thinks I'm crazy for thinking this, but I'm not crazy. I SWEAR!!! I just think that Tord and Tom acted like they were enemies just to hide their feelings.

And I have plenty of reasons to ship them.

So, a couple of weeks ago, me, Tord, Matt, and Tom were sitting on the couch watching Spongebob, and then I told Tord how funny it was when Spongebob roasted Squidward. What? I thought it was funny. So, I told Tord how funny that was, right? But when I was finished talking, I noticed Tord was blushing a little while staring at Tom. The first thing that came to my mind was-

Tord likes Tom.

So I asked him if he DOES like Tom, but he said "no", and started looking away, annoyed. And he was _blushing_. This made me think Tord was lying, because if someone blushes and looks away when you ask them if they like a certain person, they're probably meaning, "I do have a crush on someone, but I'm just hiding it."

And a couple weeks before that, Tom told me that he actually liked Tord. Yes, he _told_ me. But he told me not to tell anybody. So I didn't.

See? I have some reasons to ship them.


	4. Chapter 3: Is this love?

**_Is...this love?_**

 ** _(Tor_** ** _d's P.O.V.)_**

"TOOOOOORD!" Edd yelled from downstairs. "I've been calling you to get breakfast 15 times!!!"

When he yelled my name, I woke up, very, VERY startled. I was taking a nap, because why not? I didn't realize he was calling my name multiple times. I immediately hopped out of bed and ran downstairs. I fell on the way downstairs, and it hurt. I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table, despite the fact thaT MY LEG HURTS. On the plate in front of me was bacon, eggs, and a blueberry waffle. I started eating right away because I love bacon and blueberry waffles. I looked over at Tom, who only had a cup of tea. Before I said anything, or before I _could_ say anything, my heart stopped. I felt heat on my face. I wondered...

 _Is..._

 _Is this love?_

"T-Tom, did you already eat breakfast?" I asked.

"Yeah." Tom said after taking another sip of tea.

"Y-you s-s-still hungry?" I stuttered.

"Not really." Tom responded.

"Y-y-you c-can h-have some of m-my b-b-breakfast if you w-w-w-want." I stuttered, being a completely nervous wreck.

"Hmm..." The british man in the blue hoodie hummed. "You've... never been so nice to me before. Do you... maybe... like me or something?"

When he asked that, I blushed intensely. "W-WHAT!? Oh m-my g-god, y-you're s-s-so S-STUPID!!!" I stuttered for the third time. "C-CLASSIC STUPID T-TOM!!!"

"How am I stupid for asking a question?" Tom replied. "You're offering me your breakfast, you're a stuttering wreck, and you're _literally blushing to the point where someone could mistake you for a tomato at a first glance right no_ _w_ " He stated.

"Th-that doesn't mean I l-like you!!" I argued. "How would th-that m-m-m-make you j-jump to th-th-that c-conclusion? H-HOW!?"

"I dunno, but you were staring at me before saying something a few minutes ago while you were blushing." Tom said.

"Ngh..." I moaned while looking away, annoyed and embarrassed.

 _ **(Tom's P.O.V.)**_

It's pretty funny. Funny how Tord's trying to hide his nervousness, even though he isn't really doing good at it.

 ** _T I M E S K I P *whEeZe*_**

Everyone was out of the kitchen, except me and Tord. I noticed that Tord was still blushing like heck.

"Tord..." I whispered. "Do you like me? Just be honest. I won't be mad."

Tord was silent for a few minutes while looking up at me. He was blushing even more than he was before.

"...Y-yes..." Tord muttered. "Yes... I... I l-like y-you."

"But why did you try to hide it?" I asked.

"I-I thought you hated me." Tord said with tears in his eyes. "You acted as if you hated me a lot. When I said, 'Hello, old friends!', you said, 'I'm not your friend, though.' Do you really hate me?"

"No, actually." I responded. "I, uh..."

My face started to turn pink. "I... actually like you."

"But you acted like you hated me." Tord whimpered. "Why?"

"I acted like I hated you to hide my feelings." I whispered with a hint of guilt in my voice. "But... I feel I can make you happy. Without a word."

 ** _(Tord's P.O.V.)_**

"Really?" I asked.

"Mhm." Tom hummed. "So, do you want me to?"

"Alright-MMPH!!!"

My face turned crimson red as I was interrupted with a kiss.

Yes. A _kiss_.

I was kissing Tom. I wanted it to last forever, but Matt walked back into the kitchen, so Tom pulled away.

"Hey guys-HOLY COKE AND MIRRORS! EDD!!!" Matt yelled as he ran back up the stairs.

Tom and I just looked at each other and shrugged. Then I pulled in Tom for another kiss.

This kiss lasted longer. But I guess it was _too_ long.

I felt like Edd was recording this, so I opened my eyes and I was right. Edd was recording it, so I pulled away from Tom.

"Anything wrong, Commie?~" Tom asked.

"E-Edd w-was recording us." I said, with a crimson red face.

 ** _(Tom's P.O.V.)_**

"WHAT!?" I shrieked.

I ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs with a blushy face.

"EDD, YOU BETTER NOT TWEET THAT!" I yelled.

"Oh, I'm tweeting it!" Edd yelled.

"YOU BETTER NOT!!!" I yelled back.

Then I tackled Edd, trying to press the "Cancel" button.

"Oops, you made me press the 'Tweet' button!" Edd cooed.

I just ran into my room without saying anything.

 ** _(Tord's P.O.V.)_**

"What the heck is going on up here?" I asked, running upstairs

"Tom didn't want me to tweet you and him kissing. I would have pressed 'Cancel', but my finger slipped and I pressed the 'Tweet' button." Edd said.

"HE DID IT ON PURPOSE!!!" Tom yelled from his room.

 _Oh god..._ I thought while blushing.


	5. Chapter 4: Sickness

**_Sickness_**

 ** _Author's note:_** _WARNING!!!! This chapter contains graphic vomiting. If you don't like that stuff, unfortunatly, you'll have to wait until after the next chapter. But, if you want to read this chapter anyway, GO RIGHT AHEAD!!!_ _Y E E T_

 ** _TiMesKip tO tHe nEXt mOrning bEcauSe imMa lAzy bEing_**

 ** _(Tord's P.O.V.)_**

The pain in my stomach interrupted me from my slumber. As soon as I felt my stomach hurting, I flinched. I then opened my eyes, just to see if it's morning. It was dark in the room. I had a feeling it was midnight, so I looked at the alarm clock beside me that Edd gave me so I didn't oversleep and miss breakfast when he forgot to yell my name. It was 4:37 in the morning. I just layed back down and wrapped my arms around my pained stomach and turned to face the wall.

A couple minutes after I fell back asleep, my stomach woke me up again, hurting even more than it did before. _Way_ more. There was no way I could go back to sleep with this pain. I turned and moved around in my bed to try and get into a comfortable enough position to go back to sleep.

 _THUMP!_

I fell off my bed. I wanted to get back up onto my bed, but I was too nauseous to move. I just layed there. On the floor.

"Oww..." I moaned quietly. I didn't want anyone to hear me.

I eventually felt something come up my throat. Wait, something was coming up my throat...

 _Oh no..._

I cupped my hands over my mouth so I didn't puke all over myself and the floor and forced myself to get up. I ran straight for the bathroom, struggling to not fall over.

I fell. And at this point, I'm too sick to get myself back up. I kept my hands over my mouth, hoping that my stomach contents will go back down and wait until later for me to empty out my stomach.

 ** _(Tom's P.O.V.)_**

I woke up to the sound of very fast footsteps and then a loud _THUMP!!!_

I ran out of my room to see what's going on, and then right away got the trash can (which was empty) from my room and ran up to Tord.

"H-here, puke in this!" I stuttered while holding the container in front of him.

He still kept his hand over his mouth.

I guess he doesn't wanna get sick in the living room. I picked him up and quickly carried him to the bathroom. He then emptied his stomach contents into the toilet.

 _Poor Tord..._ I thought. I felt really bad for him, if it wasn't obvious. Wait, is that a tear in Tord's eye?

N O.

He isn't crying on my watch.

"Tord, it's gonna be okay. I promise." I said to him.

"Mmngh..." Tord moaned. "I...I think I'm done for now..."

"Alright." I said. "I'll be right back."

I went out of the bathroom and into the living room to retrieve the empty trash can that was still there. I went back into the bathroom and gave it to Tord.

"Here." I said to him. Tord held it as I flushed the toilet and opened the door. I then picked Tord up and walked out of the bathroom.

"Is Tord gonna be okay?" Matt muttered with an anxious look on his face. Since when was he awake? Maybe he heard Tord getting sick and he got worried.

"He'll be fine." I said to him as I walked to Tord's room.

"Okay..." He muttered.

 ** _A few hours later..._**

 ** _(Edd's P.O.V.)_**

I heard that Tord was sick, so I went to check on him. He was laying down and his arms were around his stomach.

"Tord?" I whispered. "You okay?"

"Mmngh...N-no, I-I'm not..." Tord moaned.

I walked up to him and felt his forehead. "Oh my... you're quite warm."

I walked downstairs to go get a themometer.

"Umm...what are you doing?" Matt asked me.

"Getting a themometer." I responded. "I'm gonna go check Tord's temperature. He's burning up."

"Oh." Matt muttered.

I went back up the stairs and into Tord's room to put the themometer in Tord's mouth.

 _103.7_

"Whoa..." I mumbled. "I'm gonna go get an ice pack for you, okay?"

"Alright..." He said.

I went to retrieve an ice pack. I went back up the stairs and put the ice pack on Tord's head. But then he put the ice pack on his _stomach_

"Uhh, Tord?" I began saying. "That's for your head, not your stomach."

"But my stomach hurts more than my head." Tord responded.

I sighed. "Please put the ice pack on your head."

"Fine..." Tord murmured and put the ice pack on his forehead. "But where's Tom?"

"He went to the store to get some medicine-"

" _HURMPH!!_ "

"Oh no..."

And then Tord got sick. Right in front of me. Let's just say that wasn't a very pleasent moment.

"Well, I guess I'm gonna empty that." I said to myself before picking up the trash can and leaving the room and going into the bathroom to empty it.

 ** _At the store..._**

 ** _(Third person P.O.V.)_**

"Hmm..." Tom hummed to himself. "Let's see... Pepto? Yeah, that could work, but I'm not too sure..." "Could this work?" Tom asked himself. "No, he's allergic to raspberries."

 _What is this?_ Tom thought. He picked up the medicine. It said, " _Cures sickness in only 1 day!_ " _Huh,_ Tom thought. He continued reading it, until it said, " _Only works on cold flus._ "

 _Oh. Can't get this_

Tom walked to the other side of the medi-care isle to see if there was any medicine that could work- oh wait, no he didn't, he got the Pepto.

 _This is the best option, I guess._

 ** _T I M E S K_** ** _I P_**

 ** _(Tord's P.O.V.)_**

"Tord..." Tom whispered to me. "Wake up... you need to take your medicine."

I could only moan. I absolutely despise medicine with a burning passion.

"I know you don't like medicine, but you need to take it to get better."

I sat up. _Fine, let's just get this over with._ Then Tom put the medicine in my mouth for me to swallow. I didn't swallow it.

"Swallow..." Tom demanded me.

I swallowed it and almost gagged.

"See? It wasn't so bad."

 ** _Author's note: Okay, I'm finished with this chapter now._** **_Hope you liked it!_**


	6. Chapter 5: The Date

_**Author's note:** This chapter does not contain vomiting, unlike the last chapter. But it does contain gay content, like the third chapter. If you are uncomfortable reading that stuff, why did you click on this?_

 ** _The Date_**

 ** _3 days later_** ** _(after Tord was no longer sick)_**

 ** _(Matt's P.O.V.)_**

I'm glad that Tord is feeling better. I was pretty worried about him.

And I have this slight feeling that he and Tom are gonna go on a date. I dunno where, though. Or when.

 ** _(Tom's P.O.V.)_**

I woke up to Tord sleeping next to me. Wait, Tord... was sleeping next to me. How did he get there? I don't remember him going into my bed. What if he snuck into my room and slept with me. Is it because he loves me?

"Tord?" I muttered.

A few moments later, he woke up and opened his eyes. I've never seen his eyes up so close before. They were like a mix of turqoise and lavender. They were very pretty.

"Why were you sleeping on top of me?" I asked him.

"Oh... I just had another nightmare was all." Tord responded as he got off of me. "And also because I love you." He muttered.

"You had another nightmare?" I responded back.

He nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I questioned.

"I...uhm..." Tord started saying. "I didn't wanna wake you up." He started looking away.

"Hey..." I began. "You could've woke me up of you needed to. I could have comforted you."

"But I thought you'd get upset." Tord muttered.

"It's fine." I said to him. "You can go back to sleep in my bed once I get out of it."

I then got out of my bed. I eventually found my Tord sleeping in it. Holy macaroni in a pickle jar he's adorable. No homo though.

I decided to go back into my bed and sleep with him. Well, I would have been able to.

 ** _(Edd's P.O.V.)_**

"No... please gimme meh cola-" I sleep-talked before my alarm **_S P O O K E D M E ._**

I Mc-screamed.

 ** _(Tom's P.O.V.)_**

I heard Edd scream. I ran to check on him, and he was out of his bed.

"Why were you screaming?" I asked Edd.

"My alarm clock." Edd said. "It scared me."

"Oh."

Edd's alarm clock... scaring him again. Why am I not surprised? Edd being scraed of his alarm clock happens quite a few times now and then.

He got up off the floor and walked passed me, into the living room.

I decided to go back into my room. Tord was still there, but he was awake. He appeared to be concerned about that screech.

"Should I be concerned?" Tord muttered to me.

"No." I responded. "Also, if Matt or Edd come in while you're sleeping in my bed... I don't know what's gonna happen. Maybe Edd will tweet it, or Matt might just tell Edd."

"But why though?" Tord asked me.

"I dunno." I responded again.

Tord decided to hop out of my bed.

"Me neither." He said to me.

I kissed Tord's hand before we both headed into the living room with Edd.

 ** _(Tord's P.O.V.)_**

As Tom and I were walking out of Tom's room, I saw a calender that said something on where today is.

I blushed a little after I realized what it said. It said, "date". I blushed because if he were going on a date with anyone, it'd probably be me, considering that Tom and I were a couple now.

I saw Edd in the living room. But where's Matt? Tom looked a little curious to where he was, too.

"Where's Matt?" Edd asked us.

"I dunno." Tom muttered.

"Me neither." I said.

The three of us went searching for Matt for ten minutes...

Only to find that he was sleeping when he came out of his room.

"Hi." Matt said.

Edd, Tom, and I looked at Matt.

"What'ya searching for?" He asked.

"You." Tom replied.

"Oh."

 ** _8_** ** _hours later-Y E S. A N O T H E R. T I M E S K I P._** ** _[During the date]_**

 ** _(Third_** ** _person_** ** _P.O.V.)_**

Tord and Tom were sitting under a tree, looking at the stars. Tord looked up at the taller, british man. He hugged Tom, only for Tom to hug him back. They then looked back up at the stars. Tom was able to see the name "Torm", which was a ship name for the two.

"Tord..." Tom said. "The sky's saying something."

Tord looked up and was soon able to realize what Tom was talking about. The Norwegian also saw the name "Torm" in the stars. He blushed a lot while smiling.

He and Tom kissed afterwards.

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

Edd and Matt were sitting in the living room, right next to each other. Matt was looking into his mirror, and Edd was drinking his cola. He looked over at Matt.

 _Maybe..._ Edd thought. _It wouldn't be as hard to confess to him, now that Tord and Tom aren't here._

Edd was still a little shy to confess to Matt that he liked him. But what if he gets rejected?

 _What if he doesn't like me back?_ Edd thought. _Well, I guess there's only one way to find out._

"H-hey, Matt..." Edd began saying.

"Hmm?" Matt looked over at Edd, away from his mirror.

"I, umm..." Edd continued. "I kinda... like you." He started blushing a little.

Yes, Matt may have the IQ of a kitchen shelf, but he KNOWS what "I kinda like you" means.

Turns out...

"Edd, I feel the same way." Matt said. "But... not to myself. To you."

Edd started blushing more, but now he was also smiling.

"So, you... want to be my... umm..." Matt said as he started to blush as much as Edd. "Boyfriend?"

"Of course." Edd replied.

 ** _Author's note:_** _SURPRISE MOTHERFLIPPA! There's some EDDMATT, too. In the third chapter, when Matt said "..._ _COKE AND MIRRORS!_ _!", that was a hint that EddMatt would be in this, too. "Coke and Mirrors" was a ship name I came up with for EddMatt._ _As always, hope to see ya in the next chapter! Bye!!!_


End file.
